FIEBRE Y TENTACIÓN
by Nabiki-san
Summary: La pasión, la adrenalina y la fiebre alta pueden formar una mezcla peligrosa si no se sabe controlar, eso Ryoga lo aprendió de una manera un tanto inesperada. ONESHOT


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

"**Fiebre y Tentación"**

No paraba de mirar el cielo mientras caminaba rápidamente por las calles, las nubes se tornaban cada vez más grises y en el ambiente podía percibirse cierta humedad, estaba claro que sería una tarde lluviosa y si no se apresuraba, aquella tormenta acabaría por alcanzarla. Pero qué imprudente había sido al no llevar con ella un paraguas, ni siquiera había tenido el cuidado de colocarse un suéter antes de salir, el resfriado que había pescado hacía un par de días sin duda terminaría complicándosele gracias a esas frías corrientes de aire que alcanzaban a rozar sus brazos descubiertos y a alborotar su largo cabello castaño.

Apresuró el paso a medida que algunas diminutas gotas de lluvia aterrizaron en su frente, aunque claro, le resultaba un tanto complicado caminar deprisa mientras sostenía pesadas bolsas de plástico con víveres en su interior, una en cada mano, pero aun así, Ukyo avanzaba con velocidad sintiendo cómo su rostro se empapaba poco a poco. Aquel día era sábado y ya que intercambiaba su jornada de trabajo hasta el domingo, las tardes sabatinas las dedicaba a realizar el inventario y rehacerse de los ingredientes faltantes, teniendo así una dotación suficiente de suministros para toda la semana siguiente, y esa ocasión no sería la excepción, a pesar de que el cielo se estaba cayendo, la cocinera tenía la obligación de ir al supermercado y reabastecerse, se trataba de su restaurante, después de todo al vivir sola dependía totalmente de su negocio.

La joven, al ver que todavía le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino, no tuvo más remedio que correr a refugiarse debajo del techo de una de las casas de la avenida, dejó las bolsas en el suelo por un momento y se abrazó a sí misma frotándose los brazos tratando de provocarse algo de calidez pero al sentir las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cabello, supo que no sería conveniente quedarse ahí, necesitaba llegar a su casa y secarse lo más pronto posible.

-Ya casi, sólo faltan dos calles para llegar al restaurante –se dijo a sí misma tratando de darse ánimos pero al hablar no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su garganta, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el apenas pasado resfriado amenazaba con volver.

Al estar lo suficientemente convencida, volvió a tomar las bolsas del suelo y salió nuevamente a la lluvia, la cual parecía acelerarse a cada minuto, a tal grado que casi le impedía la visión, pero a pesar de los violentos chorros de agua que la bañaban, se paró en seco repentinamente al distinguir dos siluetas que se encontraban debajo de un puente peatonal a sólo unos metros de ella. Parecía que el par de individuos estaban inmóviles, uno frente a otro, resguardándose de la increíble tormenta que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ukyo los reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Akane y de Ranma, los dos observándose fijamente, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que los rodeaba, disfrutando del fuerte sonido de la lluvia y dejándose llevar por la intensidad que compartían sus miradas, fue entonces cuando ocurrió, el joven Saotome, al darse cuenta de que estaba fuera del alcance del agua evitando así una transformación innecesaria, soltó el paraguas que sostenía dejándolo caer al suelo para enseguida colocar delicadamente ambas manos en el rostro de una sonrojada peliazul, acercó su rostro al de ella hasta toparse con sus labios fundiéndose así en un inocente y romántico beso.

El corazón de Ukyo latió con fuerza impidiéndole reaccionar, soltó de golpe las bolsas que sostenía dejando caer todo su contenido, de alguna extraña manera sus pies se habían pegado al piso obligándola a ver con sus propios ojos esa enternecedora escena entre Akane y Ranma, su Ranma. Él la estaba besando sin importarle nada, absolutamente nada más que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. En ese momento algunos relámpagos y truenos resonaron con dureza en el cielo, la cocinera no se sobresaltó en lo más mínimo ya que el sonido de su corazón quebrándosele por dentro fue aún más fuerte. Entonces, sintiendo sus piernas tambalearse, observó cómo el par de enamorados se separaban despacio para después retirarse en dirección al dojo Tendo, caminaban abrazados bajo la sombrilla sin darse cuenta en ningún momento que una joven con el alma destrozada corría a toda velocidad hacia el lado opuesto.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez esa dolorosa imagen que le resultaría muy difícil de borrar, de eso no tenía la menor duda. A Ukyo ya nada le importaba, nada, ni siquiera que continuaba empapándose con ese violento aguacero teniendo una fuerte gripe, simplemente seguía avanzando por todas esas calles encharcadas.

Se detuvo por fin al llegar al parque de Nerima, divisó una pequeña y solitaria banca un tanto alejada de algunos árboles y fue hasta ella arrastraba los pies provocando que el agua se colara por sus zapatos, se sentó, subió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas con impotencia, y aunque emitía grandes sollozos, ni ella misma podía distinguir sus propias lágrimas de las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía débil y traicionada, ¿Pero por qué?, ya habían pasado tres años desde que encontró a Ranma, ella lo conocía a la perfección y podía distinguir claramente que él nunca la vería como algo más allá de una amiga, que a la que verdaderamente quería era a la menor de las Tendo, miles de indirectas se lo indicaban, pero claro, una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta era aceptarlo, y aunque Ukyo mantenía ingenuamente una diminuta esperanza, entendía que de una manera u otra, algún día iba a llegar el momento de dejar ir a su Ranchan, pero lo que no sabía era todo lo que dolería y sin lugar a dudas, el dolor era bastante.

Suspiraba pesadamente, parpadeando una y otra vez dándose cuenta de que el parque estaba desierto, por supuesto nadie iba a estar afuera en medio de esas condiciones climáticas, pero a la chica no le interesaba, sencillamente cerró sus ojos y se recostó en la banca en posición fetal sintiendo la frialdad del metal del que estaba hecho el asiento y dejando que el agua de lluvia la cubriera por completo.

No muy lejos de ahí, un muchacho caminaba con sutileza, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ningún charco y manteniendo una particular sombrilla roja en lo alto de su cuerpo. Parecía cansado, en su rostro se podía observar una mueca de fastidio, era obvio que detestaba los días lluviosos. Su frustración era grande, y de alguna manera entendible, ya era tarde, la noche ya estaba presente y esa estúpida lluvia no tenía intenciones de cesar, así no podría alzar su tienda de campaña nunca, y quedarse en algún hotel no era una opción, apenas tenía dinero y por lo que su estómago demandaba, lo gastaría en algo de comer, cosa que tampoco era factible ya que debido al clima, la mayoría de los negocios se encontraban ya cerrados, su única opción era su maldición, convertirse en cerdo para poder buscar un lugar dónde refugiarse, pero aún así, Ryoga era demasiado obstinado para hacerlo, tenía que agotar todas sus posibilidades antes de transformarse en P-chan. Así que sin muchas opciones observó a su alrededor, si no se equivocaba se encontraba en Nerima, cosa que comprobó al ver algunas avenidas conocidas que con algo de prisa se limitó a cruzar, pensó en ir donde los Tendo, seguramente ahí sería bienvenido y podría ver una vez más a su querida Akane al menos por un rato.

Sin pensarlo más, Ryoga se encaminó hacia dicha dirección, al no estar muy seguro de qué vía tomar, el joven se decidió a cruzar el parque, ése siempre había sido un punto de referencia muy útil para él, pudiendo así localizar el camino con mayor facilidad. Al llegar, agradecido se dio cuenta de que las gotas de agua eran cada vez más escasas, aunque la brisa era helada y el ambiente continuaba con esa molesta humedad, así que sin quitarse su paraguas de encima continuó su andar, eso hasta que vio algo que en un principio no pudo comprender. Recostada sobre una banca se encontraba una chica cuya identidad Ryoga no reconoció hasta que se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Ukyo? –dijo él en voz baja pero muy sorprendido. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, aquella muchacha se encontraba goteando y tiritando de frío -¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

La joven no respondió a tal pregunta, simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su respiración era irregular y no dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma. Ryoga no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué Ukyo estaría justo allí en medio de una tormenta?, ¿Acaso estaba loca?, o quizás algo malo le había ocurrido, quizás alguien la había lastimado y la había dejado allí, ante esa conclusión el chico miró en todas direcciones buscando a algún posible agresor sin embargo los alrededores estaban abandonados, además la castaña no presentaba al parecer ninguna herida visible, así que enseguida esa posibilidad quedó descartada, pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido?. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto y en vista de las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba Ukyo, había que actuar deprisa, más tarde averiguaría lo necesario. Ryoga no dudó un instante y la tomó en sus brazos, su piel estaba tan fría como un témpano de hielo y su ropa y cabello empapados, por lo cual, el chico sacó una manta de su enorme mochila y cubrió a la joven, para que así ella se calentara un poco y él no se transformara al mojarse.

Caminó unos cuantos minutos con Ukyo en sus brazos además de su paraguas, extrañamente, la chica era muy liviana, aunque claro, Ryoga poseía una fuerza poco común por lo que sostenerla no era ningún problema. Por suerte la lluvia ya era muy suave y el restaurante de la castaña no se encontraba muy lejos, por lo que el joven no logró perderse, simplemente se desorientó en unas cuantas ocasiones pero afortunadamente habían llegado.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento y entró de lleno al establecimiento, estaba muy oscuro, así que con cuidado depositó a Ukyo en una de las sillas, encendió la luz con un interruptor que había cerca y volvió a cerrar el pórtico.

-Tranquila Ukyo, ya estás en casa –dijo Ryoga al acercársele nuevamente para colocarle una manta más, ella era su amiga y no podía dejarla sola, algo lo incitaba a ayudarla, además quería saber qué era lo que había ocurrido para que la cocinera estuviera en tal estado.

La chica no para de temblar, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, estaba totalmente entumida y con muchos esfuerzos apenas y podía abrir sus ojos, al hacerlo, pudo distinguir la borrosa silueta de un muchacho, pero debido a su condición no pudo reconocer de quién se trataba, así que sencillamente volvió a cerrarlos y se mantuvo inmóvil.

Ryoga estaba cada vez más asustado, Ukyo no respondía a sus palabras y no hacía más que tiritar, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba así que siguiendo sus instintos, llevó una de sus manos a la frente de la joven.

-¡Dios, estás ardiendo en fiebre! –exclamó apenas tocó su rostro -¡¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?!

El chico definitivamente estaba desesperado, Ukyo tenía muy alta temperatura y eso era grave, no podía ir con el doctor Tofú, su consultorio estaba lejos, el clima no ayudaba y temía perderse como de costumbre, lo único que le quedaba era pensar en algo y rápido. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, su madre lo había hecho cuando él era un niño más de una vez, irónicamente necesitaba agua fría.

Ryoga tomó nuevamente a la castaña en brazos y subió las escaleras que conectaban el restaurante con el pequeño departamento dónde ella vivía, una vez ahí, abrió cada puerta que encontró buscando el baño hasta que después de varios intentos, por fin lo localizó y cuando lo hizo, le alivió ver que había una tina. La dejó sentada encima del inodoro, Ukyo no podía sostenerse en pie sola, cientos de escalofríos la recorrían de pies a cabeza, sentía mucho frío a pesar de que su piel tuviera una elevada temperatura. El joven rápidamente abrió la llave de agua fría y esperó a que la tina estuviese llena, no tocó el líquido ya que convertirse ahora en cerdo era lo último que necesitaba, pero por lo visto el agua estaba perfecta.

Con las manos temblando, se acercó a ella nuevamente, tragó saliva y pensó que esa era la única opción disponible por el momento, se trataba de una emergencia así que sin duda era absolutamente necesario. Seguro que si Ukyo estuviera realmente consciente de la situación, no habría dudado en propinarle un gran puñetazo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la suerte lo acompañaba en ese sentido. Así que respirando hondo para que su nariz no sangrase, llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón de ella y lo desabrochó.

Ukyo sintió tal movimiento, aún somnolienta, aturdida y mareada por la alta fiebre, abrió sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces un tanto extrañada, pero sin ninguna intención de detenerlo, sólo se dedicó a observarlo sin moverse, aquel joven le era familiar, así que sin temor alguno se dejó manipular dócilmente. Ryoga le sacó el pantalón, los zapatos y luego la blusa, dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior.

-_Contrólate, Ryoga –_pensó hecho un manojo de nervios, nunca en su vida se imaginó en una situación semejante y menos con la cocinera. Verla ahí, semidesnuda frente a él, dejándole ver su bien formado cuerpo femenino, era algo que Ryoga no estaba sabiendo manejar, sus manos sudaban, sus pupilas se dilataban y no podía evitar recorrerla con su mirada una y otra vez. Tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer con poca ropa, después de todo, Ranma se paseaba así de un lado a otro sin ningún pudor cuando se transformaba en chica, pero eso era distinto, Ryoga sabía que la pelirroja no era una "mujer", por lo tanto no le causaba la más mínima impresión, por otro lado estaba Akane, ella solía cambiarse de ropa en su habitación frente a él cuando estaba convertido en P-chan, claro que el chico perdido, por respeto nunca se atrevió a ver tal espectáculo, si de algo estaba orgulloso era de su voluntad para no sacar ventaja de tales situaciones. Pero ahora, teniendo enfrente a Ukyo de esa manera, le era difícil luchar para evitar una molesta hemorragia nasal.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y recordando que la salud de la castaña estaba en juego, la volvió a sostener para luego ayudarla a meterse en la tina evitando él a toda costa el contacto con el agua. Ukyo jadeó al sentir el helado líquido, pero eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Su sonrojado rostro comenzó a perder color y su cuerpo a perder temperatura. Y luego de comprobar que la fiebre había bajado, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Entonces buscó con la mirada alguna toalla para poder secarla, pudo localizar una al abrir un pequeño armario que había dentro del baño, la tomó y cuando giró su cuerpo, vió que Ukyo cerraba sus ojos poco a poco. Nuevamente su corazón dio un brinco así que con rapidez se acercó a la bañera y sostuvo el rostro de la joven con sus manos y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en sus mejillas.

-¡No, Ukyo por favor, no te duermas aún! –le pidió desesperado –¡Vamos, despierta!

La sujetó de los brazos y la jaló para ponerla de pie sin que él corriera el riesgo de mojarse, la envolvió con la toalla y la sentó nuevamente en el inodoro. Ryoga todavía le hablaba con un tono alto, tratando de que Ukyo mantuviera sus ojos abiertos y aunque ella hacía terribles esfuerzos por no juntar sus párpados, parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte, había caído en un estado de sonambulismo y sentía su cuerpo como si fuera de cristal.

Ryoga se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a secarla con rápidos movimientos, frotando la toalla por encima de su cuerpo, sin embargo al hacerlo, pudo notar que las curvas de la chica eran tan definidas que tuvo que tragar fuerte. Entonces se puso de pie alejándose un poco llevándose sus manos a la cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor que comenzaba a emerger. Volvió a respirar e imploró al cielo por fuerzas ya que nuevamente ver a Ukyo ahí sentada, estando a su merced semiinconsciente y con sólo una toalla cubriéndola, era algo que no ayudaba a calmar sus hormonas, porque por más noble, tímido y sensato que pudiese ser, Ryoga era un hombre y como tal tenía ciertas tentaciones.

Un enorme suspiro por parte de la castaña lo despertó de sus pensamientos volviendo a fijar su vista en ella, Ukyo de nueva cuenta tiritaba provocando que otro golpe de preocupación atravesara su estómago. Con cierto temor, tocó la frente de la chica de inmediato, su temperatura estaba normal, se tranquilizó, seguramente ahora ella sólo tenía frío.

-Mi…habitación –susurró Ukyo con ojos entrecerrados alzando un poco sus brazos para que Ryoga la cargara, él sonrió ligeramente y la obedeció.

Con la toalla todavía cubriéndola, el chico perdido la levantó con facilidad, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del joven mientras él abría y abría puertas en busca de tal recámara, hasta que finalmente entró en un cuarto el cual supuso que era el indicado. El dormitorio era pequeño y acogedor, había un espejo mediano justo arriba de un tocador, al frente se encontraba una cama estando en medio de un par de mesitas de noche con una lámpara en cada una de ellas, las cuales el muchacho encendió, al lado había un armario, además de una ventana abierta por la cual se podía visualizar una de las calles.

Ryoga se aproximó a la cama, retiró algunas de las sábanas y depositó con delicadeza a Ukyo sobre el colchón para enseguida arroparla y cubrirla con una gruesa frazada, esponjó un poco las almohadas y tocó una vez más el rostro de la chica, parecía que la temperatura había subido un poco otra vez, nada preocupante pero aún así, Ryoga se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cerró y bajó la cortina, evitando así que el aire helado se colara dentro de la habitación, afuera todavía llovía, una lluvia suave pero persistente, dándole así un toque enigmático a la noche.

El joven de la pañoleta miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las 10 pm, lo mejor sería retirarse y dejar a Ukyo descansar, claro que no se iría del restaurante aún, había decidido quedarse toda la noche para cuidarla, además no se marcharía a ninguna parte hasta que supiera exactamente lo que le había sucedido, así que sin decir palabra se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto, tenía pensado dormir en el sofá que estaba en la estancia, pero antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta, una voz lo detuvo.

-Tengo…tengo frío –dijo Ukyo frunciendo el ceño aunque aún con la mirada ausente –Quítamela…está mojada

Él se aceró a la cama y alzó una ceja, no entendía a qué se refería, ¿qué cosa estaba mojada?

-La ropa interior…está mojada y fría…quítamela –volvió a hablar ella en un susurro.

Ryoga abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos y su rostro enrojeció al mil. Definitivamente Ukyo no estaba en sus cabales, ella jamás le habría pedido algo semejante si estuviera realmente consiente, seguramente la fiebre estaba haciendo que su mente divagara ocasionando tales peticiones.

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó él todavía dudando si sus oídos le fallaban

-Quítamela…tengo…tengo mucho frío

-Pe…p-pero… -tartamudeó sin saber qué hacer

-Por favor… -suplicó Ukyo en un hilo de voz, entonces pasados unos minutos de debates hormonales, Ryoga con su corazón saliéndosele del pecho y sin retirar las mantas para así no ver lo que no debía, introdujo lentamente sus temblorosas manos en éstas hasta toparse con unas piernas femeninas, largas y perfectas, las recorrió con rapidez llegando a la toalla que la cubría y así subirla un poco para tomar sus blancas pantaletas y quitárselas, después de todo, tal vez sí era necesario hacer tal cosa ya que efectivamente dicha prenda estaba helada y muy humedecida, aunque claro, el chico sabía que si la cocinera alguna vez recordaba aquello, querría matarlo más de una vez.

Pero cuando creyó que ya nada sería peor, Ukyo sonrió un poco, una sonrisa neutral y abstraída, después de unos segundos, se quitó lentamente las cobijas de encima y haciendo un tambaleante esfuerzo, intento levantarse manteniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, quedando frente a frente con Ryoga, quien después de ver dicho movimiento, estuvo al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-¡Ukyo, cúbrete! –gritó histérico dándole la espalda bruscamente. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más a cada minuto, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder controlarse, era mejor terminar rápido e irse de ese cuarto cuanto antes, no quería hacer algo de lo que luego se ambos se podrían arrepentir.

-El…sostén…está también mojado –musitó la castaña colocando una de sus delicadas manos en la espalda de Ryoga para llamar así su atención, al sentir dicho toque, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron la espina dorsal del muchacho poniéndole la piel de gallina y tensándolo de pies a cabeza.

El cuerpo del chico parecía estar tan tieso como una tabla, dejándolo inmóvil durante unos segundos. No sabía que hacer, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta, estaba atemorizado por lo que se encontraría si lo hacía, no porque fuese algo desagradable, al contrario, si no porque temía su propia reacción, ya podía sentir su nariz a punto de explotar en litros de sangre. En ese instante pudo escuchar cómo la respiración de Ukyo era entrecortada ocasionando que emitiera leves gemidos, dando a entender que estaba congelándose, esto en cierta forma fue la motivación para que Ryoga tomara una gigantesca bocanada de aire y comenzara a girar su cuerpo poco a poco.

-_Resiste, resiste, resiste –_se decía a si mismo mientras daba la vuelta manteniendo a toda costa su mirada clavada en el suelo y su cabeza baja, de reojo vio una sábana la cual acercó a Ukyo cubriendo así su intimidad y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no mirar. Una vez oculta la parte inferior de la castaña, Ryoga dejó que sus manos lo guiaran, las subió por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar al broche del sostén, el cual abrió sin problema, sacándoselo de inmediato, igualmente aquella prenda estaba gélida, enseguida subió más la frazada hasta su pecho tapándola casi por completo, para por fin darse permiso de levantar la mirada.

Un enorme chorro de sangre escurrió por su nariz, ocasionando que nuevamente le diera la espalda a la castaña quien permanecía aún arrodillada en el colchón de la cama, él sabía que Ukyo no estaba totalmente consciente pero por alguna razón le avergonzaba que ella lo llegase a ver así, pensó en marcharse de ahí de una vez por todas, pero entonces, justo cuando terminó de limpiarse el rostro, escuchó el sonido de una manta cayendo al suelo para enseguida sentir un par de manos sujetando su brazo derecho y obligándolo a darse la vuelta una vez más.

-Oh Dios mío…Dios mío –el corazón de Ryoga dio un vuelco al ver la imagen que se le estaba presentando, Ukyo se encontraba completamente desnuda ante la mirada del joven. Los ojos de la chica permanecían cerrados mientras que los de él estaban más abiertos que nunca, se quedó inmóvil, observándola de abajo hacia arriba, incapaz de creer que existiera tanta perfección.

Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea quedarse ahí demasiado tiempo y si no se iba ya, sin duda terminaría haciendo algo imprudente.

-Quédate –mencionó ella abriendo sus ojos lentitud, mostrándole esos orbes azul marino, que aunque no mostraban ninguna señal de conciencia, eran realmente intensos. Al parecer la mente de la chica seguía en blanco, sin la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No…U-Ukyo…yo..t-tengo que s-salir de…aquí…ahora mismo –respondió intentando zafarse del agarre de la joven, quien a pesar de todo, lo sujetaba con firmeza –Ukyo…por favor

Ryoga ya no sabía qué intentar, las manos de la cocinera no parecían querer dejarlo ir, provocando en él una irresistible tentación.

-Ukyo…basta…yo…yo amo a Akane y tu a Ranma… ¿recuerdas?, tu y yo… somos amigos ¿recuerdas?...la fiebre es la que te hace actuar así…por…favor –hablaba y hablaba nerviosamente sin parar mientras ella lo miraba sin expresión alguna con esos profundos y tentadores ojos vacíos –Por Dios Ukyo…detente…te lo suplico

El joven no quería equivocarse, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, desviaba su cabeza hacia los lados evitando verla y trataba de llenar su mente con otros pensamientos, el razonamiento de Ryoga insistía en que debía largarse de esa habitación en ese mismo instante, más no sus instintos, quienes lo obligaban a permanecer ahí, frente a ella, devorándola con una mirada llena de deseo, una sensación totalmente nueva e indescriptible, ya no podía resistirse más, le era imposible.

Ryoga paró de hablar y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al sentir las manos de Ukyo tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a ella, él cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por sus delicados toques, sintió sus delgados dedos acariciarle el cabello quitándole su pañoleta amarilla de la cabeza, enseguida un excitante escalofrío lo recorrió al sentirla tan cerca, podía percibir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo dando como resultado una agradable calidez, la cual se intensificó con el suave roce de sus labios.

-_Al diablo con todo –_ pensó el joven liberando su cabeza de todo pensamiento y culpa, obedeciendo así sus impulsos y sujetándola de las caderas acercándola cada vez más a él para después besarla con pasión, como nunca había besado a nadie. Ukyo le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y suspiró dentro del beso, subiendo así el éxtasis de Ryoga hasta niveles desconsiderados.

Se separó de ella un instante para apagar las luces de las pequeñas lámparas y cerrar completamente la puerta, por alguna razón, la oscuridad le daba seguridad y ese último empujón que le hacía falta para convencerse totalmente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Ukyo, todavía podía arrepentirse pero ahora era él quien no quería irse. Regresó a dónde ella lo esperaba, uniéndose nuevamente en un desenfrenado beso, Ryoga recorrió con sus manos una y otra vez la espalda de la chica, al mismo tiempo en que poco a poco la fue recostando sobre la cama quedándose él encima para poder observarla en todo momento, dejó de besarla simplemente para mirar su rostro, en definitiva era la imagen más candente que había visto en toda su vida, el cabello de Ukyo esparcido por la almohada, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su rostro inocente, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo inquieto y cálido y su pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la irregular respiración, Ryoga no esperó más y volvió a atacar su boca con desesperación para después dirigirse hacia su cuello el cual besó y mordió dejándole unas cuántas pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel que pronto se borraron.

Al finalizar con el cuello, el joven tuvo la intención de volver a devorar sus labios, pero en cuanto elevó su cabeza para mirarla, descubrió con sorpresa y sí, con muchísima decepción, que Ukyo se encontraba complemente dormida, haciéndolo así reaccionar de ese excitante transe en el que había caído.

Suspiró con pesar para después quitársele de encima y arroparla de nuevo con las frazadas. ¿Qué rayos le acababa de pasar?, sin duda había perdido el control como nunca antes lo había perdido, su sensatez y su lógica comenzaron a volver a él poco a poco dejándole ver lo imprudente que había sido, no entendía cómo su mente y su voluntad lo habían traicionado de esa manera, olvidándose de todo y todos, incluso de ese supuesto gran amor que le profesaba a Akane Tendo, de quien minutos atrás ni si quiera se había acordado. Todo le daba vueltas todavía, ahora le quedaba claro que la pasión podía llegar a ser peligrosa, pero a pesar de eso y aunque sentía algo de culpa, no se arrepentía, había vivido una experiencia única, justo con la persona que él menos esperaba, pero aún así lo había disfrutado mucho, después de todo había descubierto que Ukyo era una joven realmente preciosa, increíblemente sensual, tanto, que aún lograba percibir su delicioso aroma embriagándolo, en definitiva ésa había sido una de las mejores noches que había vivido y eso que no tuvo la oportunidad de finalizarla, si de algo estaba seguro era de que ya no vería nunca más a la castaña de la misma manera, incluso si ella nunca llegase a saber lo ocurrido.

La observó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por unos minutos más, ella se encontraba totalmente sumida en los brazos de Morfeo, luciendo más inocente que nunca, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, habían estado cerca, él había estado cerca de aprovecharse de ella y de su situación, ya que si Ryoga hubiese llegado al final, analizándolo con cuidado, lo estaría lamentando después, ya que no había sido Ukyo a la que estuvo besando, sino más bien a una versión sonámbula de ella, cosa por la que el chico perdido se sintió inmensamente aliviado, entonces antes de que otra cosa más sucediera, salió de la habitación, necesitaba dormir ya que el día siguiente sería uno muy difícil, era mejor comenzar a pensar en todas las explicaciones que seguramente Ukyo le exigiría. Pero antes de bajar a la estancia y recostarse en el sofá, decidió darse una larga ducha de agua fría, realmente lo necesitaba, no importaba que se convirtiera en cerdo, pero parecía que era ahora él quien presentaba una "temperatura" bastante alta.

A la mañana siguiente, Ukyo se despertó justo a las 6:30am al escuchar el sonido de su despertador como de costumbre, se estiró perezosamente sobre su cama abriendo sus ojos de par en par, vio cómo algunos rayos de luz atravesaban la cortina de su ventana y no tardó en percibir un terrible malestar sobre todo su cuerpo, se sentía como si hubiese sido arrollada una y otra vez por una aplanadora. Era extraño, no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que había llegado hasta su cuarto, la última memoria que tenía era haber estado bajo una tormenta después de ver a….claro, al momento en que su mente rememoró tal escena, su buen ánimo desapareció dejándola únicamente con aquel punzante dolor en su corazón, estuvo a punto de soltar las lágrimas hasta que escuchó ruidos provenientes de la planta baja, eso definitivamente no le gustó, ocasionando que su sentido de alerta se activara. Sin demorarse más de cinco segundos se retiró las sábanas de encima estando dispuesta a ponerse de pie, eso hasta que descubrió algo que absolutamente la dejó pálida.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó al verse totalmente desnuda sentándose de lleno en su cama. El pánico se apoderó de ella al notar que sobre una de sus mesitas de noche se encontraba una pañoleta amarilla que reconocería en cualquier parte, abrió sus ojos a más no poder y gritó con horror pensando en un sin número de perturbadoras conclusiones sin poder razonar lo suficiente para averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido. Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió asustándola todavía más, confirmando así ciertas de sus temidas sospechas, ya que frente a ella se encontraba de pie nada menos que Ryoga Hibiki con una humeante taza de té en sus manos.

El chico perdido se había despertado temprano, todavía tenía mantenía su amplia sonrisa en el rostro, con esa positiva actitud decidió preparar algo caliente para beber, pero fue en ese instante cuando escuchó un grito cuya voz reconoció, dejando escapar un lastimoso suspiro, supo que Ukyo se encontraba levantada y que obviamente ya se había dado cuenta de su situación, así que armándose de valor, tomó su té y subió las escaleras preparándose mentalmente para tranquilizar a la "fiera". Inconscientemente, para su desgracia, o quizás para su fortuna, abrió la puerta del cuarto encontrándose a Ukyo estando de pie a un lado de su cama aún sin prenda alguna. Ryoga no pudo evitar que sus pupilas se dilataran al recorrerla con la mirada disfrutando una vez más de sus deliciosas curvas, para su sorpresa, ni una gota de sangre salió de su nariz, claro que ahora la sumisa y dócil Ukyo de la noche anterior, se había transformado en una furia. Ella al verlo parado ahí, observándola de pies a cabeza, lanzó otro desgarrador grito que hizo que el joven pegara un brinco derramando aquel líquido hibierno sobre su mano.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! –bramó Ukyo cubriéndose con las sábanas lo más rápido posible

-¡Lo lamento, lo lamento! –dijo Ryoga con el rostro al rojo vivo cerrando la puerta al salir -¡Es…estaré abajo!

-¡Ya lárgate de mi cuarto!

Ryoga pudo escuchar algo estrellarse contra la puerta ante el último grito de Ukyo, sin duda estaba furiosa, querría una explicación y si él no se la daba, seguramente lo cocinaría vivo… en el mejor de los casos.

Después de un par de minutos, Ukyo bajó las escaleras a base de fuertes pisadas llegando a la pequeña estancia de su departamento, ahora ya estaba vestida, traía puesto un pijama liso color azul marino de pantalón largo y camiseta de manga tres cuartos además de una bata para dormir. Ryoga la esperaba sentado en un sofá mientras se comía las uñas, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar a explicarse y el estado en que la castaña se aproximaba con esa gran espátula ahora en sus manos hacia dónde él se encontraba, no podía ser buena señal.

-¡En este instante me vas a decir qué diablos ocurrió anoche!... ¡¿Cómo es que estás en mi casa?! –se acercó de forma amenazante -¡MALDICIÓN RYOGA HIBIKI, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE CONMIGO?!

-U-Ukyo…yo…es…escúchame por favor –el chico tragó saliva, sin duda, la castaña echaba chispas y se estaba imaginando lo peor

-¡TÚ! –exclamó Ukyo apuntándolo con su espátula gigante -¡TÚ ME VIOLASTE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-¡QUÉ COSA!... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-¡Entonces cómo explicas que despierte totalmente desnuda en mi cama, sin el menor recuerdo de lo ocurrido, estando únicamente tú aquí! –Ukyo gritaba balanceando su arma de un lado a otro tratando de degollar a Ryoga quien evadía los golpes huyendo con las manos en alto.

-¡Tranquilízate, te lo explicaré todo, no es lo que parece, lo juro! –mencionaba mientras corría por toda la habitación

-¡Con que no es lo que parece ¿ehh? Ja…ahora me dirás que yo te pedí que me quitaras la ropa ¿no?! –gritó con sarcasmo

-Pu…pues de hecho…así fue

-¡¿QUÉ?! –se detuvo perpleja e indignada para después continuar con la persecución -¡ERES UN DESCARADO…CÍNICO…DEGENERADO!

-¡Escucha, podemos hablar con calma, somos adultos! –dijo Ryoga utilizando un sofá como barrera entre él y una enfurecida Ukyo -¡Anoche tenías una fiebre muy alta, no sabías lo que hacías!

-¡Ni creas que me voy a tragar ese cuento… seguramente no recuerdo nada porque me drogaste o algo parecido…sí, me drogaste y luego me violaste!

-¡Definitivamente te has vuelto loca!

-¡Maldita sea Ryoga, dime qué me hiciste anoche! –Ukyo ya no podía más, se sentía muy asustada y necesitaba, exigía saber de una vez por todas qué había pasado

-¡Nada, yo no te hice absolutamente nada Ukyo! –mencionó él con veracidad al ver que los ojos de la castaña se comenzaban a poner vidriosos –al menos no nada de lo que te estás imaginando, créeme por favor

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que…? –ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar

-Lo que te dije es verdad, anoche ardías en fiebre –le respondió con tono apacible al ver que ella había dejado de perseguirlo y se había sentado en uno de los sillones, aparentemente más tranquila –te encontré totalmente empapada en una banca del parque, no sé lo que hacías allí pero no podía dejarte en medio de semejante tormenta –continuó explicando tomando asiento junto a ella –te traje hasta aquí y lo único que se me ocurrió fue meterte en la tina de agua helada para bajarte la temperatura

-Supongo que es por eso que estaba desnuda ¿o no? –preguntó con ojos acusadores

-N-No me mires de esa forma, si no te quitaba la ropa, morirías de hipotermia…aunque lo de la ropa interior fue idea tuya –dijo con un deje de burla haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie bruscamente frente a él -¡Calma, ya te lo dije, no sabías lo que hacías!

-Claro, y como tú eres tan condescendiente, no dudaste ni un segundo en hacerlo –exclamó con altanería

Ryoga volvió a enrojecer al escuchar tal frase y optó por quedarse callado, estaba muy avergonzado porque, en efecto, nadie le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que desnudara a la chica. Ukyo suspiró, volvió a relajarse y observó con atención los temerosos ojos verde-miel de Ryoga, eran transparentes, no mostraban ningún indicio de engaño, tal vez el chico perdido sí le estaba diciendo la verdad, tal vez eso era lo que realmente había sucedido.

-¿Me…me crees? –habló él nuevamente utilizando un volumen bajo levantando ligeramente la mirada.

No recibió contestación alguna, simplemente la escuchó resoplar varias veces para luego verla dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Haré el desayuno… ¿Vienes o no? –giró para verlo con ojos neutros, su voz aún era dura, pero obviamente ya estaba más tranquila, al parecer sí le había creído, cosa que hizo a Ryoga quitarse un enorme peso de encima causándole una ligera expresión de satisfacción en su rostro –Y quita esa tonta sonrisa…todavía estoy molesta

Ryoga sonrió más cuando la joven le dio la espalda, definitivamente aún estaba bastante enfadada pero al menos la furia ya se había desvanecido y eso era algo, así que sin decir palabra la siguió y tomó asiento en un pequeño comedor frente a la estufa, observando a la cocinera preparaba los alimentos, finalmente le acercó un plato con arroz, algunos bollos con jalea y el té que él anteriormente había hervido. Se sentó frente al muchacho y comenzaron a ingerir los alimentos en medio de un silencio incómodo, Ukyo no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, al igual que el chico perdido se sentía muy avergonzada, pero por otro lado estaba aliviada, algo le decía que confiar en aquel joven no era un error, tal vez por eso había dejado que se quedara a desayunar, si la historia que le había contado era cierta, lo menos que ella podía hacer para agradecerle era invitarle algo de comida, aunque claro, sin decírselo abiertamente. El chico por su parte, se removía inquieto en el asiento una y otra vez, un poco extrañado le agradeció la comida, pero aún sentía su cara ardiendo y sus manos sudando, estaba claro que no se iría de ahí hasta saber lo que le interesaba, ahora era su turno de realizar algunos cuestionamientos.

-Amm…Ukyo… ¿Pu…puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo después de dar un largo sorbo a su té

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Q-Qué fue lo te ocurrió ayer en la tarde?...ya sabes, antes de que yo te encontrara

-Nada –respondió secamente desviando la mirada y sintiendo su corazón acelerándose, sabía que esa pregunta vendría de un momento a otro

-Oh vamos, nadie se queda en la banca de un parque en medio de una tormenta, algo tuvo que haberte sucedido… me desconcerté mucho al verte ahí totalmente empapada

-¡Nada Ryoga, no me ocurrió nada ¿está bien?! –gritó dando un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa

-¿Acaso alguien te hizo daño? –preguntó él de nueva cuenta sin inmutarse ante la reacción de Ukyo, formándose por su cuenta propias conclusiones, pensó lo peor sintiendo fuertes y extraños arrebatos de cólera -¿Alguien se atrevió a lastimarte Ukyo? Dime quien fue y te juro que hoy se muere

-No se trata de eso, nadie me lastimó, al menos no físicamente

-¿Qué pasó entonces? –Ryoga sintió una punzada en su interior al verla derramar un par de discretas lágrimas que ella limpió enseguida. No pudo evitar estrechar una de las manos de Ukyo entre las suyas y mirarla con comprensión en un intento por consolarla y brindarle seguridad, pero ante el contacto de su piel, sintió nuevamente esas fuertes y estimulantes descargas eléctricas que había sentido la noche anterior.

-Están juntos –respondió por fin Ukyo levantando una mirada cristalizada, apretando aún más la mano del chico –Ranma y Akane

-¿Qué?

-Bajo el puente que está rumbo al instituto Furinkan –dijo poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos –estaban besándose, yo los ví Ryoga, están juntos ahora

El chico perdido sintió como si alguien se hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago, ahora entendía todo, sin duda para Ukyo debió haber sido una decepción enorme si tuvo que ver tal escena con sus propios ojos, pero por una extraña razón, Ryoga no se sorprendió demasiado, de alguna manera, eso ya se veía venir, así que ya estaba un tanto preparado para cuando llegase aquel día, aunque claro, no se esperó que el suplicio a su corazón al saberse perdedor llegasen tan drástico.

Ukyo trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos pero le era muy difícil evitarlo y en un impulso, fue atraída hacia los brazos del chico perdido en cuyo rostro apareció una expresión nostálgica. Él la abrazó con fuerza, escuchando consecutivos sollozos sobre su pecho, permaneciendo ambos en la misma posición durante varios minutos sin mencionar palabra, la dejaba llorar, eso le haría bien, además ambos necesitaban el consuelo.

-Los dos sabíamos que algún día tenía que suceder ¿o no? –dijo él con un tono melancólico rompiendo el silencio pero no el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla sobre el cabello de Ukyo

-Sí…pero no sabía que iba a doler tanto –respondió con voz quebrada hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho del chico

-Lo sé…y créeme cuando te digo que conozco ese dolor perfectamente

Continuaron en silencio unos momentos más, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y compartiendo la misma aflicción, eso hasta que finalmente se separaron dedicándose mutuamente miradas de agradecimiento.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Ryoga, observándola limpiándose los ojos

-Sí, creo que me hacía falta desahogarme

-Bien, ahora escúchame…no quiero volver a enterarme de que arriesgaste tu salud de ésta forma otra vez –habló con tono rígido y autoritario –fue algo muy estúpido lo que hiciste ¿sabes?, a pesar de todo, nada justifica lo imprudente que fuiste al quedarte bajo esa terrible lluvia tanto tiempo, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si no se me ocurre pasar por el parque en ese momento?, no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido Ukyo, no te lo permito, ¿me entiendes?

Ukyo frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando Ryoga terminó de regañarla y aunque sabía que tenía razón, le daba la impresión de que él se preocupaba demasiado, pero después de unos cuantos suspiros, terminó por mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, el ambiente poco a poco se fue amenizando con las distintas pláticas triviales que ambos jóvenes compartían, él se mantenía sentado escuchando y alistando sus cosas y ella lavando algunos platos, ordenando la alacena y escribiendo una nueva lista de víveres para el restaurante y así sustituir los perdidos, aunque de vez en cuando se podía oír uno que otro estornudo por parte de la castaña, definitivamente un resfriado era el precio que ahora debía pagar por su irresponsabilidad.

-Bueno, creo que…es hora de irme –dijo Ryoga colocándose su mochila al hombro

-¿Estás seguro? –respondió Ukyo con un deje de decepción al escucharlo –No tengo problema en que te quedes

-Gracias pero…necesito pensar en ciertos asuntos, un viaje me caerá bien

Ukyo sonrió y asintió entendiéndolo perfectamente, ella también necesitaba espacio para reflexionar muchas cosas y averiguar la forma de cerrar definitivamente las heridas.

-Ryoga… -lo detuvo antes de que él abriera la puerta –Gracias…ya sabes, por todo lo que hiciste por mi

-Cuando quieras –respondió volteándola a ver nuevamente brindándole una sincera sonrisa –Nos veremos pronto, cuídate Ukyo

-Espera… -de nueva cuenta lo frenó, ésta vez sujetándolo del brazo, acercándose más de la cuenta captando así su mirada, una pequeña inquietud todavía no la dejaba tranquila del todo -¿Estás…completamente seguro de que… no sucedió nada entre nosotros anoche?

Ryoga se quedó estático, observando aquellos expectantes ojos azules que ahora, a diferencia de la noche anterior, tenían más brillo que nunca, su rostro enrojeció más a cada segundo pero contestó con seguridad.

-C-Completamente seguro…entre nosotros no pasó nada, no hay nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme, te lo juro

Ukyo sonrió satisfecha y despidió a su amigo al verlo salir por la puerta, no sin antes devolverle su pañoleta amarilla. Ryoga también sonreía al caminar por las calles, no había mentido, quizás había omitido ciertos detalles, pero no había dicho ni una sola mentira, era cierto que entre ellos no había pasado nada, estuvo a punto de suceder claro está, pero al fin y al cabo no pasó. Aún dudaba, pero quien sabe, tal vez algún se atrevería a contarle toda la verdad a la castaña, pero eso sería cuando estuviese totalmente seguro de que no correría ningún riesgo. Ahora él se concentraría en su viaje y trataría de poner sus sentimientos en orden y aunque sabía que Ukyo no recordaba nada, al menos él nunca lo olvidaría. Era real, no se arrepentía, después de todo, había comprobado que la fiebre y la tentación hacen una combinación interesante.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

**Vaya, ésta es la primera vez que realizo una historia con algunas escenas un tanto subiditas de tono, fue definitivamente emocionante, aunque debo admitir que todavía no me sentí lo suficientemente preparada para finalizar el lemon entero, espero que además de Ryoga, no haya nadie decepcionado. En fin espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el Oneshot, ahorita la inspiración ha estado muy escasa y aunque todavía me falta terminar un par de historias, no podía desperdiciar ésta idea y menos si se trataba de trabajar con ésta parejita tan particular. No dejen de hacerme llegar sus comentarios, su opinión es muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias.**

**Saludos. Nabiki-san.**


End file.
